


Behind the Counter

by ShooterMcCray



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Nurses & Nursing, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShooterMcCray/pseuds/ShooterMcCray
Summary: Cherie visits Maru at work for a little fun.A small expansion on the tiny little tweetfic that got me started down this road. Again.
Relationships: Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Maru/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 18





	Behind the Counter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DraceDomino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/gifts).



Another quiet day at Pelican Town's medical clinic. Maru shifted from one foot to the other, trying to regain some feeling in her legs. The morning had taken forever to pass, and now the afternoon was taking longer. "I could be back at home, building something, cleaning the house, enjoying the summer, anything, but I'm here," she grumbled to herself, "and Cherie is out enjoying herself... or at least working."  
As if summoned by the thought, Cherie pushed open the clinic's front door. "Oh, Cherie, what are you doing here? *gasp* Is something wrong? Y-you're not hurt, are you?" Cherie gently shook her head, brushing her long blonde hair off her shoulders. Maru always loved seeing her wife's face, because it reminded her that she had a pretty good life. "Oh, thank Yoba. I'm glad to see you, then. It's been so dull around here I feel like the clock's been running backwards. I know you aren't the kind to talk much, but at least I can-" The farmgirl suddenly vaulted herself over the counter of the clinic's lobby, landing neatly on her feet next to Maru, startling her. "Whoa, hey, warn me if you're going to do that!"  
Cherie gently placed a finger over Maru's mouth, then traced it down her face, her neck, and along her white dress all the way down to the bottom, kneeling as she did so. Her hand slipped under the dress, reaching up to pull down the tight white pants underneath. Maru gasped slightly, realizing what her wife was doing - and that she had suddenly erected a very obvious tent in the dress' fabric when Cherie pulled the pants off.  
"Honey, not here! What if Harvey sees?" The farmer simply ignored her beloved's admonishment, pulling Maru's dress upwards and exposing the rigid member that had been straining against the fabric. Maru flushed a deep crimson, simultaneously worried, embarrassed, and thrilled. The young lady kneeling under the counter looked up at her, giving a wry smirk barely visible under her faded hat, closed her eyes, parted her lips, and started to work her way down the length of Maru's cock. "Ah... okay, fine, just... make it quick, before someone sees!"  
Her eager partner immediately responded with a muffled moan, her mouth too full to voice any real objection - not like she would have anyhow. There was work to be done, after all. She slipped her other hand into the waist of her jeans, running a finger over her clit and using the jolt of pleasure from it to spur herself onward, excitedly pumping her upper body in a slowly-increasing tempo to match the quickening sway of Maru's hips.  
"Ah... I'm - I--!" Rather than try to finish the sentence, Maru suddenly thrust her hips forward, filling the young farmgirl's mouth with a flood of sticky fluids. Both shuddered with an orgasmic delight, the two coming as one. "Oh, hon, I'm... I'm sorry, I tried to warn you."  
The reply was a quick pull back of her head and a loud gulp. Just like that, it was like nothing had happened - if one ignored the obvious signs of a clandestine sexual encounter. Cherie stood back up, kissed Maru on the cheek, and vaulted back over the counter.  
Maru pulled the dress back down, still flushed and panting. "I'll see you when I get off... I mean off work."  
Cherie looked back over her shoulder, smiled, and left. The clinic was quiet again.


End file.
